


[Podfic] The Forest of a Thousand Eyes

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Army of Scarecrows, Audio Format: MP3, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Gen, Green Man Yamato, KakaYama Week 2019, Loucetios Kakashi, Minor Violence, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Sharingan, Shimura Danzou Is A Goblin, Storytelling, Uchiha Massacre, forest spirit au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: "Chiyo poured a cup of tea from the kettle before settling into a chair near the fire. She cleared her throat and began to weave words into a magical spell that transported Jiraiya in all but body to the time and place of her tale."





	[Podfic] The Forest of a Thousand Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Forest of a Thousand Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902329) by [ohayohimawari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari). 

> Podfic version of a previously posted story. Written and read by me.
> 
> Written for KakaYamaWeek 2019; prompt: Forest Spirit AU
> 
> Link takes you to Archive.org
> 
> Photograph taken by me.
> 
> I do not own these characters; I’ve had a wonderful time exploring them.

The Forest of a Thousand Eyes

Written & read by Ohayohimawari

[Listen](https://archive.org/details/theforestofathousandeyesfinal)

00:29:17 | MP3

Thank you for listening

**Author's Note:**

> Join [The Kakashi Lounge Discord Server](https://discord.gg/fxyw3eB)  
To be a member, you must be:  
-at least 16 years old  
-able to play nice with others in a multishipping community  
*You must complete an introduction to have a role assigned and access granted to the server.


End file.
